User talk:Felix Omni/archive3
There We Go Pure as a baby's heart. 16:07, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Tainted and rotting. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:08, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly. —♥May♥Wick♥(T)/ 16:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, Warwick entered. :P -- 16:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, putrescence incarnate. 16:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::This is madness! -- 16:13, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Madness? THIS IS OVERUSED!!! --Macros 16:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::WHAT YOU SAY? -- 16:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: *boot* into the Maw. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Not the boot! -- 16:18, 25 March 2008 (UTC) zOMGAWD I just realized how wtfomgroflolzcopterfuckin'prwnageshit your userpage really is.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:51, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Ololwut thanks! 17:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I do particularly like the Zelda chickens. --Shadowcrest 17:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I guess they're actually cucoos. --Shadowcrest 17:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::I painstakingly copied it pixel by pixel from a Link's Awakening ROM; I wish I could make it transparent though. D: 17:21, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Stab them! And feel the wrath of true evil. -- 17:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Stab the little dogs too; they never appeared in another LoZ game though. D: 17:24, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Or kick chickens. It's fun kicking one all across Bowerstone! --- -- (s)talkpage 17:25, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I should try Fable soon. -- 17:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or wait for Fable 2. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Or, try Fable then wait for Fable 2. -- 17:32, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I complete Fable 1 in... a day? Perhaps 2. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Meh, it's not like it's expensive. At least not the stores where I buy my games from. -- 17:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I want my Link's Awakening ROM. (T/ ) 05:45, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Ear Bite Hello, I see you changed my anomaly edit here. That is fine as I am not as fimilar with this wikis rules; however I wanted to pointout this and the discussion under Ear Bite Ear%20Bite}} here. I am not opposing yor change I am, just making you aware. :o) Thanks --Shadowphoenix 02:58, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, it's like this. You are correct in saying that it's an anomaly, because an anomaly is defined as 1. An irregularity or misproportion, 2. Something that is strange or unusual. But when we call something an anomaly here, and use the anomaly template, it refers only to anomalies within a skill's function. So while the icon is definitely weird and ought to be noted (and I think it was noted a while ago, but removed at some point?), we wouldn't use the anomaly template for it. 03:05, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you for eloborating on that. I am sorry, I do not fully understand this wikis rules yet. Thank you for informing me. Have A Great Day! --Shadowphoenix 04:11, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :::No problem! One other thing of note, though- somewhere in our policy pages it states something like "We are not A-net." By an extension of that, we are also not the official Guild Wars Wiki. That means that certain things the community of GWW feels should be in articles may not belong in our articles for the same reason. Therefore, while I hope I'm not discouraging you from contributing, I would suggest that you give an article's talk page, and possibly revision history, a very brief glance before adding information listed on GWW that you feel should be included here as well. And also, you have a great day too. 04:50, 27 March 2008 (UTC) fun Have fun at the zoo today? --Shadowcrest 20:40, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I did! I liked the penguins and tufted puffins the most, as always. :D 04:44, 27 March 2008 (UTC) u suck i was gonna archive that as soon as I finished that discussion. jerk. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I am winz of wiki! 18:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ups. I meant to ask when you were on earlier today. But I forgetted. Do you has MSN? Also, penguins are <33333333 and win. 04:45, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :I do indeed, and I shall give you my name thing now, but then I'm going to bed. Long day, exhausted. 07:39, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Love Lost-Blue 05:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Saw it already. Looks nice, though. 05:53, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Mekke Meh a MTG card Cause I say so. =D — Warw/Wick 17:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) lol? 17:37, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Hiss! Ah well, I should have guessed. — Warw/Wick 17:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) You are quicker than me I bow down to your superior reverting prowess. --Powersurge360 19:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Rise, my son, for you are the new generation. 19:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::lol, I vaguely remember reading somewhere that you are like 14, meaning I'm your senior. Sigh... kids these days. --Powersurge360 19:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :::Nope, I'm one of the oldest members- 19 in a couple months. 19:15, 30 March 2008 (UTC) umg Maui = sock? :O Or is it some weird, unknown reason you're making subpages udner her name? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:50, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Cuz I'm helping her? Lololo 21:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I asked him to, I'm hopeless with templates. 21:52, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::Maui's her own sockpuppet too, didn't you hear? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) butbut doin teh unnerwurlz... dat maek me has2 log innnnnn. and um. rc borin. lulz. 04:39, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :RAZI VS SPELLING. 04:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I was soundly defeated. ;-; 04:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, that's ok, can't win 'em all! Well I can, but that's not the point!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Modesty. I like that in a man evil soul-devouring fiend. 05:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Nyah I say to you.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 05:20, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Stuff and nonsense. 05:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Makes me wonder. If we translated that horrific discussion... What exactly would you be proposing? ;] 08:47, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :That's for me to know and you to find- um. Not know. 18:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::D: 21:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) win <3 But you are much leeter than I am. ;-; You know how players always go for the Lich first in Gate of Madness, because he's the easier to kill of the two bosses? That's me! I'M THE LICH. 22:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :This is Hard Mode! 22:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::And that's why you can run people in Gate of Madness for obscene amounts of money! Idiots... (T/ ) 04:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::... D: 04:17, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Pick a mission, and there will be people wanting runs. :s So much for playing the game. 04:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Meanie. You logged before I could reply. Niiiight. 09:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :I second the motion. Except I'm not leaving. I'm back. Meanie. (Talk • ) 01:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ohiwelcomebackhowareyou? 01:48, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Sickly as always ^_^ (Talk • ) 02:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Orite lol. How sad. 02:50, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Fixed! You no longer need that addition to your monobook, I added it to the whole site, and I checked to see if it worked. It did :) --Gimmethegepgun 20:23, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :o even better 20:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) k bai --Shadowcrest 22:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) epic MediaWiki talk:Monaco-common.css: are you trying to incite the wrath of the gods? :D (T/ ) 06:52, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Eh, whatever. They can go picnic by themselves. 06:53, 3 April 2008 (UTC) + 500 what do i get to use them on :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Err... Chuck E. Cheese prizes. 08:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::can i return my points for quarters -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:50, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nolol 08:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::ill take one plush mudkip pweez -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:58, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::MUDKIP DOLL costs 1,000 COINS at MAUVILLE GAME CORNER. (T/ ) 03:26, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Useless, every one of you. 03:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I have 1000 now, maui gave me 500 more. WHERES MY MUDKIP! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Apology Hiya Felix, Don't sweat it, I understand it's been a stressful day for you guys here. No offense taken. The Gaming guys and Tech team have been working hard at solving any issues that have come up during the merge, so feel free to mention any (more) problems on the merge page. Cheers, Janitor[[w:User:Manticore|'@Wikia']] (talk) 19:04, 3 April 2008 (UTC) TYPE-MOON BTW, Wikia also has a TYPE-MOON Wiki, just FYI since you are a big fan (-: It's relatively small though, seems to focus more on lore stuff than the games. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I would imagine some of the games' content would break Wikia's terms of use, ufufu. However, sweet and thanks. 19:18, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Persistant Little bastard--Powersurge360 08:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Very. 08:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Quite. GW:QDV though. We'll make a userbox when this is over. 08:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hehe, it's like whack a mole Zulu Inuoe 08:27, 9 April 2008 (UTC) 08:39, 9 April 2008 (UTC) You had deleted the text from his talk page, isn't it appropriate to undo the changes to the sandbox as well? Zulu Inuoe 08:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind Zulu Inuoe 08:43, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :If you're referring to how long the sandbox revert took -- my laptop kept losing connection, it was so large. -_-; 08:43, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm more of a sit back and watch guy. By the way, my answer to one of your posts is ready Zulu Inuoe 08:44, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :He broke the page, I had to go into the history and revert to an earlier form manually--Powersurge360 08:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just copy+pasted the previous revision. 08:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, you figured it out the same time I did, and you got the credit... *tear* lol. Think he's done and I can go to bed?--Powersurge360 08:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Mah boi, bed is what all true warriors strive for! Zulu Inuoe 08:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it's okay. Still, the complete lack of sysops right now is irritating. I've been holding out on it for a while now, but I think it's time I fill out a Request for Adminship. 08:48, 9 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) I'm kinda nervous that we may have missed something durin' the waves. I'll stay up a bit longer I think, just to be safe. --Powersurge360 08:49, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I won't fully support you in that, by the way. Though my voice doesn't matter much Zulu Inuoe 08:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll start backreading, too, just in case. 08:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Everyone's opinion matters. GW:YAV. Wanna voice your objection now, or wait for the RfA? 08:51, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::My thoughts on YAV are posted on that page's talk page. As far as objections well, nobody is perfect and there's atleast one admin which honestly shouldn't be there, so go for it brotha Zulu Inuoe 08:53, 9 April 2008 (UTC)